1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure of detachable lenses (lenses of sunglasses, auxiliary lenses for accommodation of eye or the like) to main spectacles, and more particularly, to a mounting structure of detachable lenses to main spectacles in the form of magnetically mounting the detachable lenses to the main spectacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 14, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-105889, for instance, there is proposed a structure of detachably mounting colored lenses (detachable lenses) 40, 40 of templeless sunglasses 4 to the surface side of lenses 30, 30 of main spectacles 3 one over the other through magnets.
That is, the lenses 30, 30 are fitted to lens frames 31, 31 of the main spectacles 3, and an end piece 32 is fixed to the outer side of each lens frame. First magnetically-fitting portions 33, 33 formed of a magnet are mounted to the end pieces 32 on the surface side of the lenses 30.
The colored lenses 40, 40 substantially equal in size to the lenses 30, 30 are fitted to lens frames 41, 41 of auxiliary spectacles 4. Second magnetically-fitting portions 43, 43 are mounted to the auxiliary spectacles 4 through support pieces 42 at positions corresponding to the first magnetically-fitting portions 33, 33 on the side of the main spectacles 1.
The auxiliary spectacles 4 are mounted to the surface side of the main spectacles 3 by magnetically fitting the second magnetically-fitting portions 43, 43 of the auxiliary spectacles 4 to the first magnetically-fitting portions 33, 33 of the main spectacles 3 one over the other.
According to the mounting structure in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-105889 described above, the auxiliary spectacles, i.e., the sunglasses are mounted to the main spectacles by magnetically fitting each magnetically-fitting portion on the side of the sunglasses to the corresponding magnetically-fitting portion on the side of the main spectacles one over the other, and therefore, in case of putting each magnetically-fitting portion on the side of the sunglasses close to the corresponding magnetically-fitting portion on the side of the main spectacles, these magnetically-fitting portions are sometimes magnetically fitted to each other even in a state that their magnetically-fitting surfaces are not completely laid one over the other. Thus, the mounting structure in the prior art has the disadvantage of requiring much labor for magnetically fitting the magnetically-fitting portions to each other so as to completely lay their magnetically-fitting surfaces one over the other.
Further, when the magnetically-fitting portions are magnetically fitted to each other in such a state that their magnetically-fitting surfaces are not completely laid one over the other, magnetically-fitting force is reduced according to a reduction of a magnetically-fitting area. Thus, the mounting structure in the prior art also has the disadvantage of easily shifting or releasing the sunglasses from the main spectacles.